Augenzeuge
by Iarethirwen
Summary: Wenn er reden könnte, dann würde er es vielleicht tun. Etwas SSLE, überwiegend SSHG


Titel: Augenzeuge

Autor: Iarethirwen ( um meinen Betalein zu antworten. Jep, der Name ist elbischen Ursprungs)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: PG13

Pairing: etwas SS/LE, SS/HG

Disclaimer: Nix meine, hab mir die Charaktere nur ausgeliehen und gebe sie hinterher unbeschadet zurück.

AN: Das ist mir einfach so in den Sinn gekommen und ich wollte nur sehen, ob ich nach einer Weile nicht schreiben überhaupt noch dazu in der Lage bin. Hab mich etwas eingerostet gefühlt. OneShot. Vorsicht: Etwas lang.

Inhalt: Wenn er reden könnte, dann würde er es vielleicht tun.

Ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön geht an mein Betalein, Lisa. Für ihre Geduld dieses lange Teil überhaupt zu betan und für ihre hervorragende Arbeit. Bin froh dich zu haben, Süße.

Augenzeuge

Wenn er reden könnte, dann würde er es vielleicht tun. Und wenn er das täte, dann fänden viele Geschichten ihren Weg an die Öffentlichkeit.

Manchmal denkt er für sich, dass es vielleicht besser ist, nicht reden zu können.

Es ist einfacher, mit leeren Augen das Geschehen um sich herum zu betrachten und nichts zu sagen. Er ist nicht unscheinbar, sondern mehr eine Gewohnheit, die mit dem alten Gemäuer des Schlosses verschmilzt. Niemand würde vermuten, dass er seit Jahrhunderten alles, was er sieht, in sich aufsaugt und seine eigene Meinung dazu bildet.

Die Ecke, die er sein Eigen nennen kann, ist nur ein kleines Teilstück eines der vielen Gänge, die sich ihren Weg durch das Schloss winden. Meist gibt es nichts weiter zutun, als zu schlafen und dem klagenden Lied des Windes zu lauschen. Hin und wieder kitzelt einer der Hauselfen ihn mit dem Staubwedel. Ratten bauen sich dann und wann ein Nest in seiner nicht mehr ganz so blanken Rüstung.

Doch meist sind es die Menschen, die ihn aus seinem Schlaf wecken. Zauberer und Hexen, die mal laut und mal leise an ihm vorbeihuschen. Er kann sich ihre Gesichter nicht gut merken, doch manche bleiben unvergessen.

_

* * *

Es sind nicht die Ratten, die ihn diesmal wecken. Eine kleine, dunkle Gestalt hat sich in seine Ecke geflüchtet und gibt wimmernde Laute von sich. _

Ein dünner Junge, nicht älter als zwölf, mit fettigem, schwarzem Haar und einer ungesunden, blassen Hautfarbe. Die viel zu große Nase in dem hohlwangigen Gesicht scheint ohne Unterlass zu laufen, doch er bemerkt es nicht einmal. Stattdessen muss der Ärmel seines dunklen Umhangs als Taschentuch herhalten, während er mit der anderen schmalen Hand versucht, Tränen aus den tiefschwarzen Augen zu wischen.

Schon oft hat er Schüler weinen sehen, doch dieser scheint es ihm besonders angetan zu haben. Der Junge gleicht einem Häufchen Elend, das in seinem jungen Leben wenig Glück erfahren hat. Nicht das erste Unglück, das er in seiner Existenz mit ansehen muss. Jedoch der Schmerz und die Trauer, die er in den endlos schwarzen Augen entdeckt, sind selbst für ihn bedrückend.

Ein leises Quietschen aus seinen rostigen Gelenken ist das Einzige, was er an Trost spenden kann.

* * *

Manche Menschen hinterlassen selbst bei ihm einen bleibenden Eindruck. Es sind wenige und es ist nur wenig, das er zu sehen bekommt. Dennoch ist er ein aufmerksamer Beobachter._

* * *

"Du kannst dich nicht immer verstecken, wenn Sirius und James dich ärgern, Severus."_

Die Stimme des Mädchens ist eine Überraschung in der Stille seiner Ecke. An die Gesellschaft des dunkelhaarigen Jungen hat er sich gewöhnt, doch nie hatte er eine Begleitung mit dabei.

Schon lange hat der Junge nicht mehr geweint. Oft saß er nur stundenlang für sich allein. Manchmal entsprangen auch seltsame Formeln seinem schwarzen Haarschopf und wurden eifrig mit einem Federkiel und grüner Tinte zu Pergament gebracht. Sein blasses Gesicht verbittert und von der Harsche einer viel zu strengen Welt geformt. Der kleine Junge, den er kennengelernt hatte, auf immer verloren.

"Verschwinde, Lily! Geh zu deinen Gryffindors!"

"Warum stößt du mich immer weg, Severus? Alles, was ich will, ist, dein Freund zu sein."

Die junge Hexe mit den erstaunlich grünen Augen tut ihm ebenso leid, wie es der Junge mit den dunklen Haaren tut. Er hat genug von diesem Menschen gesehen, um zu wissen, dass er ein Einzelgänger ist. Es gibt wenig Chancen, das Eis zu tauen.

"Ich brauche keine Freunde. Geh endlich!"

* * *

Oft hat er bei seinen Beobachtungen gedacht, dass der Junge einen Freund bräuchte. Einen richtigen Freund, um die Dunkelheit und Einsamkeit in seiner Seele zu mindern.

_

* * *

_

Diesmal ist es das Mädchen mit den grünen Augen, das ihn weckt. Oft hat sie seit dem ersten Mal ihren Weg in seine Ecke gefunden. Sei es nur, um dem Jungen stille Gesellschaft zu leisten oder um geflüsterte Argumente auszufechten. Aus dem einstmals jungen Mädchen ist eine junge Frau geworden. So, wie ein junger Mann aus dem Jungen wurde.

Doch es ist kein bekannter, schwarzer Haarschopf, der ihn in der Begleitung der jungen Hexe grüßt. Schockierendes Blond hebt sich von der Dunkelheit ab und ein hochmütig, spitzes Gesicht schaut voller Verachten auf die kleinere junge Frau hinab.

"Ich warne dich ein letztes Mal, Evans. Lasse deine mistigen Finger von Severus. Jemanden wie dich braucht er nicht zum Freund."

"Aber dich braucht er zum Freund, Malfoy? Du kannst mir und ihm nicht vorschreiben, mit wem wir verkehren."

Manchmal wünscht er sich eine Stimme zu haben. Denn dann könnte er laut rufen, als die Hand des blonden Zauberers heftig auf die rosige Wange der Hexe trifft. Er würde das kleine Rinnsal Blut, das aus ihrer Nase läuft, beweinen. Er würde seinen Widerwillen preisgeben, als der Blonde mit flinken Fingern etwas von der roten Flüssigkeit aufnimmt und es anschließend genüsslich ableckt. Er würde ihn würgen, wenn er es nur könnte.

"Dreckiges Blut, Evans. Severus ist für etwas Größeres bestimmt und nicht, um eine alberne Freundschaft mit einem kleinen Schlammblut zu pflegen. Komme mir nicht in die Quere."

Es ist bewundernswert, dass die junge Frau nicht weint, obwohl er sehen kann, wie sehr sie es möchte. Doch es ist traurig mit anzusehen, wie etwas von der wilden Entschlossenheit aus ihren grünen Augen verloren gegangen ist.

* * *

Richtige Freunde hätten dem Jungen vielleicht helfen können, die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen. Doch wie es die Welt so wollte, hat auch er sich von der Finsternis verführen lassen._

* * *

"Du hast dich gut gehalten, Severus. Alles, was du dir nur wünschst, steht dir nun offen. Wenn wir gewinnen, wird deine Belohnung nicht klein ausfallen."_

Wieder ist es der blonde Zauberer, der sich in seiner Rüstung spiegelt. Mit harter Hand stützt er den jungen, dunkelhaarigen Mann an seiner Seite. Es riecht nach verbranntem Fleisch und ein Zittern geht durch dessen viel zu dünnen Körper. Seit er ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte, ist er noch blasser geworden, noch verbitterter und seine tiefschwarzen Augen scheinen alle Emotionen verloren zu haben.

Er ist nicht mehr derselbe helle Geist, den er kannte. Stattdessen klammert er sich an seinen linken Arm und versucht, mit aller Macht den Schmerz zu erdrücken. Er kann die Schatten sehen, die nun wie große, dreckige Flecken auf seiner Seele liegen und er kommt nicht umhin, den Verlust dieser Seele zu betrauern.

* * *

Zu viele haben die falsche Seite gewählt. Oft lauscht er den Gemälden, die in den größeren Hallen hängen, um an fehlende Informationen zu kommen. Manchmal schnappt er Gesprächsfetzen von den umherschwebenden Geistern auf. Die Gerüchteküche ist immer am Brodeln. Doch das Wichtigste findet immer in seiner kleinen Ecke statt. _

* * *

"Warum, Severus? Ich dachte, wir hätten etwas, das annähernd einer Freundschaft gleicht. Warum willst du das so plötzlich aufgeben?" _

Mit Entsetzen stellt er fest, dass sie diesmal die Tränen in den grünen Augen nicht verdrängen kann. Leise tropfen sie von ihren dichten, schwarzen Wimpern und gleiten ihre Wangen hinab. Sie ist wahrlich eine schöne Frau geworden und beinahe bedauert er es, dass sie in nur wenigen Monaten diese Gemäuer auf ewig verlassen wird. Aber es ist immer ein stetiges Kommen und Gehen. Was für diese jungen Menschen wie sieben lange Jahre erscheinen mag, sind für ihn nur wenige Sekunden.

"Es hat nie eine Freundschaft gegeben, Schlammblut."

Er würde die Luft durch seine nicht vorhandenen Lungen scharf einziehen, wenn er es nur könnte. Nie hat der dunkelhaarige Zauberer so mit ihr gesprochen. Der einstmals weinende Junge ist nun derjenige, der Tränen hervorruft.

"Du hast mir einmal versprochen, mich nie wieder so zu nennen, Severus. Warum hältst du ein solch einfaches Versprechen nicht?"

"Das ist vorbei, Evans. Ich habe mich verändert und du tust besser daran, weiterhin mit Potter zu kuscheln."

"Ist James der Grund, warum du das, was wir haben, zerstören willst? Ich liebe James, aber du bist mein Freund. Das kann dir niemand nehmen."

Das bittere Lachen, das kurz darauf die kleine Ecke erfüllt, hatte selbst er in all den Jahren noch nie gehört. Alle Trauer, alle Wut scheint sich darin anzustauen. Augen, die wie Kohle wirken, funkeln auf die zierliche Hexe hinab. Ein Zucken geht durch den mit dem schwarzen Umhang bekleideten Körper und im ersten Moment denkt er, dass auch dieser Mann, wie der Blonde es einst getan hat, sie schlagen wird. Stattdessen streicht eine schmale Hand nur sanft über die rosige Wange der Frau.

"Du verstehst es nicht, nicht wahr, Lily? Wir hatten nie etwas und werden es nie haben. Es gibt nichts, das ich zerstören könnte. Potter hat dich mir weggenommen und dein Mitleid will ich nicht. Und wenn du es immer noch nicht verstehst: Deine Freundschaft wollte ich nie. Es war mehr, das ich mir Jahr um Jahr erhofft habe, doch nun ist es zu spät."

"Ich habe nicht gewusst... Severus... ich..."

"Das kannst du dir sparen. Ich bin nun ein Teil von etwas viel Größerem. Wenn wir uns das nächste Mal begegnen, werden wir Feinde sein."

* * *

Das Mädchen mit den grünen Augen und dem roten Haar hat ihn seit diesem Gespräch nie wieder in seiner Ecke besucht. Oft hat er sich gefragt, was aus ihr geworden ist, bis er von ihrem Tod erfuhr. Ein tragisches Ende, ein trauriges Ende, aus dem nur ein kleiner Junge entkam. 

Jahre zogen schnell ins Land. Neue Schüler kamen und gingen und irgendwann kehrte der dunkelhaarige Mann, den er als Jungen kannte, zurück. Die Bitterkeit noch viel größer in ihm und die Augen von einem leisen Schmerz erfüllt, das viel Schreckliches gesehen hat.

Der Junge ist gemein und grausam geworden. Die Schüler, denen er nun als Lehrer dient, haben Angst vor ihm und schimpfen böse Namen. Doch das alles scheint ihm egal zu sein. Oft besucht er wieder die kleine Ecke. Wieder ist er nur stille Gesellschaft und des Nachts trifft man ihn am häufigsten an.

Es ist nicht schön zu sehen, was das Leben aus einem Menschen machen kann.

_

* * *

Das Mädchen, das leise durch die Dunkelheit schleicht, ist ihm nicht unbekannt. Er kann sich genau an ihren wirren Lockenkopf erinnern, der meist hinter einem viel zu hohen Stapel Bücher hervorlugt. An braune Augen, die vor Scharfsinn und Intelligenz nur so funkeln. Eine bemerkenswerte junge Hexe, die noch viel erreichen wird. _

Heute scheint sie jedoch Anderes im Schilde zu führen, als pünktlich von Unterrichtsstunde zu Unterrichtsstunde zu huschen. Ihm wäre nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie eine von denen war, die gerne Regeln brachen oder Zaubertrankzutaten unter den viel zu weiten Umhang versteckten.

Eine Mission, die zum scheitern verdammt war. Zu gerne würde er sie vor dem Unheil, das jeden Schüler nach der Sperrstunde erwartete, warnen. Vor dem Schatten, der sich bedrohlich von der Wand löst, um dem zierlichen Mädchen in den Weg zu treten.

"Miss Granger, können Sie mir verraten, was ein Gryffindor zu dieser Stunde hier zu suchen hat?"

Es war erstaunlich anzusehen, wie ein junges Mädchen, das vor Angst nur so schlotterte, sich so schnell wieder fangen konnte. Es war mehr als amüsant zu sehen, wie sie das schmale Kinn nach vorn reckte und mehrere Zentimeter zu wachsen schien, nur um dem dunkelhaarigen Mann vor sich in die kalten Augen zu schauen. Eine wahre Gryffindor mit dem Mut eines Löwen.

"Professor Snape, ich wollte nur..."

"Sparen Sie sich Ihre Ausreden, Granger, und 20 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor."

"Professor... ich wollte doch nur..."

"Hören Sie auf zu reden, wenn Sie nicht dazu aufgefordert werden. Jetzt verschwinden Sie, bevor es weitere 20 Punkte werden."

Beinahe wehmütig folgen seine leeren Augen der davonhuschenden Gestalt der jungen Gryffindor. Zu gerne hätte er erfahren, was sie zu ihrer Verteidigung gesagt hätte.

* * *

Mit Freuden erinnert er sich an diese erste Begegnung zwischen dem verbitterten Mann und der mutigen Löwin. 

Er bewundert ihre Art keine Angst zu zeigen, obwohl sie sich so sehr fürchtet. Es erwärmt sein nicht vorhandenes Herz in der stählernen Brust, wie sie diesem Mann die Stirn bot.

_

* * *

"Professor Snape! Auf ein Wort bitte." _

Braune Locken marschieren forsch an ihm vorbei und wecken ihn aus seinem Schlaf. Jeglicher kindliche Unterton ist aus ihrer Stimme gewichen. Das Bild des jungen Mädchens trügt fatal, wenn man nur in ihre Augen schaut. Kein freundliches Lächeln liegt auf ihren Lippen. Sie scheint es ernst zu meinen, doch der düstere Mann, nur ein Stück weit vor ihr, ignoriert sie. Mit langen Schritten treibt er seinen schlanken Körper voran.

Die junge Hexe lässt sich davon jedoch nicht beirren. Das Stück Pergament in ihrer Hand knistert leise unter dem zornigen Druck.

"Professor Snape, ich möchte kurz mit Ihnen reden, wenn es möglich ist."

Die Spannung in der Luft ist beinahe so dick, dass man sie schneiden könnte. Es überrascht ihn, dass die hohe Gestalt des dunkelhaarigen Mannes stehen bleibt und sich langsam zu dem Mädchen wendet. Selten redet er zu Schülern, die nicht seinem eigenen Haus entstammen. Der vernichtende Blick aus schwarzen Augen würde selbst ihn zum Feigling werden lassen, doch die Gryffindor hält ihren Grund.

"Ja, Miss Granger?"

"Sir, es geht um meine Hausaufgabe. Meiner Ansicht stimmt etwas mit der Punktvergabe nicht."

Es grenzt bald an ein Wunder, als die junge Hexe das Stück Pergament in ihrer Hand mutig ihrem Gegenüber unter die zu große Nase hält.

Kurz studieren schwarze Augen die saubere Schrift, bevor sie kalt auf den kleineren Lockenkopf fallen.

"In der Tat. Das ist Ihre Hausaufgabe, Miss Granger. Jedoch sehe ich keinerlei Problem damit."

"Kein Problem, Sir? Wie kommt es dann, dass Malfoy die gesamte Punktzahl erhält und ich mit identischen Ergebnissen etwas mehr als die Hälfte?"

"Bezweifeln Sie mein Urteilsvermögen, Granger? Sie sollten sich gut überlegen, wen Sie hier vor sich haben."

"Nein, Professor Snape. Ihr Urteilsvermögen würde ich niemals anzweifeln, Ihre Fairness jedoch schon. Es ist erstaunlich, wie sehr Sie Slytherin in allem bevorzugen. Liegt es daran, dass ich eine Gryffindor bin? Vielleicht daran, dass meine Eltern Muggel sind? Ich war mir sicher, dass Sie es, als ein Lehrer von Hogwarts´, besser wüssten."

"Granger! Das ist doch wohl..."

Er hätte am liebsten gelacht, als die Hexe einen verdutzten Zaubertränkelehrer an Ort und Stelle stehen ließ, um mit hoch erhobenem Haupt davon zu schreiten. Jeder andere hätte sich an diesem Feuer verbrannt, doch das Mädchen schien eindeutig immun gegen Hitze zu sein.

* * *

Seine Gelenke quietschen vor Vergnügen, wenn er an diesen Vorfall denkt. Damals war sie nicht viel älter als fünfzehn gewesen und doch hatte sie um so vieles älter gewirkt. Es ist beinahe unnötig zu erwähnen, dass das Verhältnis zwischen Lehrer und Schüler sich dadurch keinesfalls verbessert hat. Noch am selben Tag fehlte Gryffindor eine empfindlich hohe Summe an Hauspunkten, die unter viel Geflüster in den Gängen des Schlosses diskutiert wurde. 

Begegnungen zwischen Zaubertränkemeister und Schülerin waren stets interessant.

Nicht, dass er sich jemals beschwert hätte... So lange nur alles unter seinem wachsamen Auge stattfand.

_

* * *

"Wieder nächtliche Botengänge für Potter zu erledigen, Miss Granger?" _

Es war traurig mit anzusehen, wie viel Einfühlungsvermögen der dunkelhaarige Mann in all den Jahren eingebüßt hatte. Hätte er auch nur noch ein Fünkchen davon im Körper, hätte er gesehen, in welchem Zustand die junge Frau sich befand.

Zitternd, mit wirrem Haar und nur das viel zu dünne Nachthemd am Leib stand sie barfuß in der Kälte. Dicke Tränen drohten aus den braunen Augen zu fließen und die zierliche Stupsnase hatte bereits einen verdächtig roten Farbton angenommen.

"Madam Pomfrey... schnell..."

"Schmerzt Potters lächerliche Narbe wieder? Ich bin sicher, wenn Sie darauf pusten, ist alles nur noch halb so schlimm."

Manchmal kam er nicht umhin, diesen Mann selbst zu hassen. Nichts schien ihm heilig zu sein. Nichts schien ihn zu berühren. Hätte er ihn nicht schon als Jungen gekannt, so wäre er auf der Stelle umgefallen, um den Zauberer unter sich zu begraben.

Stattdessen beobachtete er nur die dicken Tränen, die nun die Wangen der jungen Frau hinab glitten. Lauschte dem ängstlichen Schluchzen, das es ihr unmöglich machte, in ganzen Sätzen zu reden.

"Nicht die Narbe... Harry... Harry liegt im Gemeinschaftsraum... schreiend und wimmernd... Er hat große Schmerzen... bitte... Professor... Madam Pomfrey... schnell..."

Der Spott in den harschen Gesichtszügen des blassen Mannes schien so schnell zu verschwinden, wie er gekommen war. Schnell waren Hexe und Zauberer seinen wachsamen Augen entschwunden.

* * *

Es war das reinste Chaos um den Jungen mit der Fluchnarbe gewesen. Tagelang hatte er sich unter Schmerzen winden müssen. Jemand hatte das Unmögliche möglich gemacht und einen Weg um den Schutz des Schlosses gefunden. Jemand hatte Harry Potter mit einem äußerst bösartigen Fluch belegt. 

Aus sicheren Quellen hatte er damals erfahren, dass Zaubertrankmeister und Schülerin Hand in Hand gearbeitet hatten, um dem jungen Potter zu helfen.

Doch auch wenn diese Beiden es geschafft hatten zusammenzuarbeiten, so war es noch lange nicht das Ende der Dunkelheit und des Schmerzes.

Manchmal wünscht er sich Dinge ungeschehen zu machen. Doch alles Wünschen der Welt konnte das Schicksal eines Menschen nicht ändern.

_

* * *

"Snape! Snape! Verdammt! Bleiben Sie endlich stehen!" _

Hastige Schritte hallen in der Dämmerung des endenden Tages. Zwei junge Männer, einer mit feuerrotem Haar und der andere mit blitzförmiger Narbe auf der Stirn. Beide scheinen außer Atem zu sein und Zorn schwemmt unaufhörlich von ihren bebenden Gestalten.

Natürlich sind ihm auch diese Beiden bekannt. Wer kannte nicht den Jungen mit der Fluchnarbe auf der Stirn. Oder den hitzigen Rotschopf, der ihn stets begleitete. Nur das Fehlen der jungen Hexe bereitet ihm plötzlich Sorgen. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl von Unheil liegt in der Luft.

Schnell haben sie den in schwarzen Roben gekleideten Lehrer erreicht.

"Ich denke nicht, dass ich dieses Thema noch weiter diskutieren werde, Potter. Wenn Miss Granger es für notwendig hält, zu einem kleinen Techtelmechtel mit Mister Malfoy zu verschwinden, so soll das nicht mein Problem sein."

"Sie denken doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass Hermione... und Malfoy? Das ist das Dümmste, das ich je gehört habe. Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, das Malfoy Hermione in eine Falle gelockt hat. Sie müssen uns helfen!"

"Und wobei soll ich helfen, Potter?"

"Sie müssen Sie finden... bitte, Professor. Wir können das nicht allein. Professor Dumbledore lässt uns nicht aus dem Schloss. Sie kennen sich aus. Sie sind der Spion. Bitte finden Sie, Hermione, bevor ihr etwas passiert."

"Ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen, Potter."

"Können oder wollen Sie nicht, Snape? Wenn Sie auch nur ein Fünkchen Anstand besitzen, dann würden Sie wenigstens versuchen, sie zu finden. Sie wissen, dass Voldemort mit allen Mitteln versucht, mir zu schaden und jetzt hat er, Dank Malfoy, Hermione."

"Es ist genug! Geben Sie Ruhe und verschwinden Sie in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor ich Punkte abziehe."

"Sie sind ein Bastard, Snape! Wenn Hermione etwas passiert, werden Sie dafür bezahlen!"

* * *

Ungewisse Tage folgten, in denen die junge Hexe verschwunden war. Schreckliche Gerüchte kursierten und niemand wollte so recht glauben, sie jemals wieder lebendig zu sehen. 

Der junge Malfoy blieb verschwunden und ebenfalls der Zaubertränkemeister des Schlosses.

_

* * *

Das leise Rascheln von Stoff durchbricht die Nacht und somit seinen viel zu leichten Schlummer. Seit dem Verschwinden der jungen Hexe hat er nie wirklich geschlafen. Augen und Ohren stets auf sein Umfeld gerichtet. Dürstend nach beständigen Gerüchten, die wertvolle Informationen enthalten könnten. _

Das Warten schien sich zu lohnen.

Zwei dunkle Gestalten, die sich schwerfällig voranschleppen, lösen sich aus dem Schatten. Ein kleines, zitterndes Bündel in ihrer Mitte. Leises Weinen, das dem eines Kindes ähnelt.

Der Mond, der blass durch die hohen Fenster leuchtet, gibt dem Trio eine gespenstische Wirkung. Das blonde Haupt des jüngeren Mannes erscheint beinahe wie ein Heiligenschein, obwohl er alles andere als ein Engel ist. Während der ältere Mann einen starken Kontrast mit schwarzem Haar dazu bildet.

Doch sein Augenmerk gilt einzig und allein dem kleinen Lockenkopf in ihrer Mitte. Die bebende Gestalt einer jungen Frau, die kaum aufrecht zu gehen vermag. Jeder Schritt lässt ein kleines, schmerzerfülltes Keuchen ihren blassen Lippen entfliehen. Einstige warme, braune Augen starren leer nach vorne, während sich unbemerkt Tränen aus ihnen lösen.

"Professor Snape... ich..."

"Halt die Klappe, Malfoy! Du hast genug Schaden angerichtet."

"Aber ich..."

"Es gibt keine Entschuldigung für das, was du getan hast, Malfoy. Wie konntest du so dumm sein, sie den Todessern auszuliefern."

"Mein Vater hat gesagt..."

"Dein Vater sitzt in Askaban für seine Verbrechen. Willst du denselben Weg wählen? Nur zu, Malfoy, es sind sicherlich noch Zellen frei."

"Sie haben gesagt, wenn ich ihnen Potters kleines Schlammblut bringe, würde mich eine große Zukunft erwarten."

"Und das ist es Wert, einen Menschen leiden zu lassen? Das ist es Wert, was sie mit ihr getan haben?"

"Granger ist doch nur ein kleines, dreckiges..."

"Beende diesen Satz, Malfoy, und du lernst mich von einer ganz anderen Seite kennen."

"Sie sind ebenfalls ein Todesser. Sie müssten Granger hassen! Stattdessen befreien Sie sie. Es wäre der perfekte Köder für Potter gewesen."

"Ich bin immer noch Lehrer an dieser Schule, Malfoy. Dumbledore hat ein wachsames Auge auf alles und jeden. Werde erwachsen und lerne deinen Verstand einzusetzen. Lerne für dich allein zu denken."

"Was passiert nun, Professor?"

"Du wirst eine angemessene Strafe erhalten, Malfoy."

* * *

Heilung benötigt seine Zeit, obwohl er selbst nie davon betroffen sein wird. Hin und wieder einmal ein Tröpfchen Öl in die Gelenke und er war so gut wie neu. 

Doch die junge Hexe war ein Mensch mit einem zerbrechlichen Körper. Schreckliche Dinge waren ihr angetan worden, an denen sie selbst nach Jahren noch leiden würde. Auch wenn der Körper heilte. Die Seele würde immer beschädigt sein.

Was den jungen Malfoy betraf, er wurde in derselben Nacht noch von der Schule verwiesen.

Und der Zaubertränkemeister des Schlosses war nicht über Nacht zum Helden geworden. Niemand würde ihn jemals als Helden ansehen, obwohl er sein eigenes Leben riskiert hatte.

Doch das Wichtigste war wohl, dass wenigstens einige wussten, was wirklich in seinem tiefsten Inneren steckte.

_

* * *

Seit Stunden saß sie nun schon still und beinahe bewegungslos in seiner Ecke. Die Knie bis unter das Kinn gezogen und einen nachdenklichen Blick in den braunen Augen. _

Das dünne Nachthemd des Krankenflügels nicht annähernd warm genug, um sie vor der kalten Zugluft zu schützen.

Nur noch wenige blaue Flecken zierten ihre blasse Haut. Die Medi-Hexe des Schlosses hatte wahre Wunder vollbracht.

Doch wie sehr er ihre stille Gesellschaft auch genoss, jemand musste sie finden, bevor sie sich selbst zu Tode fror.

Und als ob jemand seine Gedanken gelesen hatte, näherten sich schnelle Schritte, die kurz darauf den ihm vertrauten dunkelhaarigen Zauberer zum Versteck der jungen Frau brachten.

Ein leichtes Seufzen schien dem Mann zu entfliehen, das beinahe wie Erleichterung klang. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten näherte er sich der immer noch in Gedanken versunkenen Gestalt.

"Miss Granger... was tun Sie hier? Das ganze Schloss ist auf den Beinen, weil Sie verschwunden sind. Habe ich Ihnen nicht genug Bücher geliehen, um Sie die nächsten Tage im Krankenflügel zu halten?"

Es war erstaunlich, dass dieser bittere Mann etwas wie Sanftheit an den Tag legen konnte. Selbst die Hexe vor ihm schien dies zu überraschen, denn ihre braunen Augen flogen augenblicklich in seine Richtung.

"Ich habe Ihnen noch gar nicht gedankt, Professor Snape."

"Das ist nicht nötig. Ich bin Ihr Lehrer und damit verpflichtet..."

"Sie sind nicht dazu verpflichtet, Ihr Leben für mich zu riskieren. Sie sind nicht dazu verpflichtet, selbst zum Gejagten für mich zu werden."

"Wie kommen Sie auf die Idee, dass ich zum Gejagten geworden bin, Miss Granger?"

"Ein Gefühl. Sie können nicht mehr zurück. Als Spion sind Sie dem Orden nicht mehr von Nutzen. Voldemort sieht Sie als Verräter an, weil Sie mich befreit haben."

"Das ist Unsinn."

"Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, dem Sie das erzählen können."

"Nein, das sind Sie nicht."

"Harry hat es mir erzählt. Es tut mir leid, Sie in Gefahr zu bringen."

"Es ist jetzt kaum eine größere Gefahr, als es zuvor war."

"Professor?"

"Ja, Miss Granger?"

"Danke."

* * *

Auch wenn Heilung seine Zeit benötigte, so war die junge Hexe ein erstaunlich schnell heilender Patient. 

Nur selten kam es vor, dass ihre warmen, braunen Augen sich vor Schmerz verdunkelten oder Schatten einstiger Panik über ihr Gesicht huschten. Manchmal verkroch sie sich in seiner Ecke und ließ aufgestauten Tränen ihren Lauf.

Er bewunderte ihre Stärke. Den Glimmer Entschlossenheit, der nach solchen Momenten immer in ihr aufflammte. Er wollte um nichts in der Welt in der Haut der Hexen und Zauberer stecken, die ihr Schreckliches angetan hatten.

Man musste nicht besonders klug sein, um zu sehen, dass sie jeden Einzelnen von ihnen bezahlen lassen wollte.

_

* * *

"Das ist eine lächerliche Idee, die Sie sich da in den Kopf gesetzt haben, Miss Granger. Es ist unmöglich." _

"Nichts ist unmöglich, wenn man es nur will, Professor."

Wieder kann er beobachten, wie sie das Kinn stolz nach vorne reckt und seine Gelenke quietschen belustigt. Die junge Gryffindor ist eine kluge Hexe und es ist immer wieder eine Freude, zu beobachten, wie sie dem Meister der Zaubertränke neue Theorien unterbreitet.

"Sie stützen sich auf nichts weiter als einen Mythos. Ich hätte Sie für klüger gehalten. Geben Sie es auf, nach Dingen zu suchen, die nicht vorhanden sind."

"Aber in diesem Buch steht es schwarz auf weiß. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es zu schaffen ist."

Das in Leder gebundene Buch ist fest an ihre Brust gedrückt und ein Leuchten in ihrem Gesicht zeugt von wirklicher Hoffnung.

"Miss Granger... diese Überlieferungen sind alt, zu alt. Nichts deutet darauf hin, dass es auch wirklich funktioniert. Sie verrennen sich in etwas. Nichts weiter als Hirngespinste."

"Wozu leihen Sie mir dann diese Bücher, wenn sie nichts weiter als Hirngespinste enthalten, Professor Snape? Wozu etwas lesen, aus dem man nichts lernen kann? Keine Vorteile ziehen kann?"

"Um Sie zu beschäftigen. Um Sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, von Ihren Rachegelüsten ablenken. Sie haben schlimmes durchlebt, Miss Granger, doch lassen Sie Ihren Alltag nicht von dem Wunsch nach Rache überschatten. Hass ist etwas, das viel Leid mit sich bringt."

"Ich will nur Harry helfen. Auch er hat ein Recht auf Rache, für das, was ihm angetan wurde. Ich will, dass das alles ein Ende hat."

"Will das nicht jeder von uns? Ein Ende dieser grotesken Geschichte herbeiführen?"

"Dann wollen Sie mir nicht helfen?"

"Nein, Miss Granger. Es ist sinnlos, dem Unmöglichen nachzujagen. Es gibt wichtigere Dinge, die unsere Aufmerksamkeit benötigen."

* * *

"Sie konnten es nicht lassen. Sie mussten zu Dumbledore damit." 

"Weil Sie mir kein Gehör geschenkt haben, Professor Snape."

"Er ist ein alter Mann. Bald am Ende seiner Kräfte. Jeder rettende Strohhalm ist ihm recht."

"Und doch ist er der größte Zauberer der Welt. Ein weiser Mann, der den Mut besitzt, auch dem Unmöglichen eine Chance zu geben."

"Ihre Gryffindor-Courage macht mich krank, Miss Granger."

"Daran müssen Sie sich gewöhnen, wenn wir zusammenarbeiten."

"Sie meinen wohl eher einem hoffnungslosen Fall hinterher jagen. Sagen Sie nicht, ich hätte Sie nicht gewarnt."

* * *

Zu gern hätte er gewusst, was im Geheimen vor sich ging. Doch kein Gerücht gab Aufschluss darüber, was dem Kopf der jungen Hexe entsprungen war. Kein leises Gespräch gab den Hinweis darauf, was Zaubertranklehrer und Schülerin im dunklen Kerker des Schlosses planten. 

Stattdessen erwachten andere Gerüchte. Böse Zungen, die sich daran störten, dass nur Lehrer und Schülerin wussten, was vor sich ging.

_

* * *

Die Gesichtsfarbe des jungen Mannes hatte den gleichen Ton seiner Haare angenommen. Im Licht der Sonne erschien es beinahe so, als hätte er Feuer gefangen. Doch die braunhaarige Hexe ihm gegenüber schien das nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Geschäftig ordnete sie Seite um Seite von Pergament. _

"Hörst du mir überhaupt zu, Mione? Dich scheint es nicht zu interessieren, was sie sagen."

"Was sagen sie, Ron?"

Er kann sehen, dass es dem jungen Zauberer schwer fällt, die Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren. Auch er hat Gerüchte gehört. Schüler, Gemälde, Geister, alle redeten gleichermaßen.

"Sie sagen... sie sagen... dass du und Snape..."

Große braune Augen starren zu dem langen Rothaarigen auf.

"Was soll sein mit mir und Professor Snape?"

Der junge Mann gibt einen frustrierten Seufzer von sich, der sich seltsam in der kleinen Ecke anhört.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du nichts von den Gerüchten gehört hast, Mione. Du verbringst zuviel Zeit mit Snape und selbst ich weiß nicht mehr, ob ich den Gerüchten Glauben schenken soll oder nicht. Vielleicht haben alle Recht und da läuft wirklich was zwischen dir und ihm."

Ein leises Lachen erklingt, das ein Schaudern durch seine Rüstung jagt.

"Sei nicht albern, Ronald!"

"Was ist es dann? Was treibt dich immer wieder in den Kerker zu dieser übergroßen Fledermaus? Du verbringst mehr Zeit mit Snape, als mit Harry und mir."

"Ich helfe dem Professor mit einer dringenden Angelegenheit."

"Und das ist wichtiger, als wir es sind? Wichtiger als ich? Ich dachte immer, wir wären... wir könnten..."

"Nein, Ron. Das Thema hatten wir, fange nicht wieder damit an."

"Dann ist da doch was mit Snape und dir! Ich wusste es!"

Die junge Hexe gibt ein leises Schnaufen von sich.

"Du solltest nicht alles glauben, was man dir erzählt, Ronald. Ich dachte, dass du, als mein Freund, es besser wüsstest. Werde erwachsen und führe dich nicht jedesmal wie ein Kind auf, wenn du einen Korb bekommst."

_

* * *

"Ich denke, wir sind am Ende unserer Arbeit angelangt, Miss Granger." _

Der braune Haarschopf schießt von den Buchseiten nach oben, um den düsteren Mann zu mustern. Er kann es in den Tiefen seiner metallenen Kleidung fühlen, wie Unmut von der jungen Hexe ausgeht und alles Umstehende damit ansteckt.

"Sagen Sie mir nicht, dass Sie auch nur einen Pfifferling auf die umgehenden Gerüchte geben, Professor. Nicht Sie auch noch."

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden. Welche Gerüchte?"

Angespanntes Schweigen füllt die kleine Ecke und er kann sehen, wie sich die Wangen der Gryffindor rot verfärben. Verzweifelt versucht sie, den schwarzen, forschenden Augen des Zauberers auszuweichen.

"Nichts, Professor. Vergessen Sie es einfach."

Er kommt nicht umhin sich selbst zu fragen, ob der Zaubertränkemeister wirklich so ahnungslos ist, wie er tut. Egal, wie sehr man auch in sich zurückgezogen lebt, einige Dinge sind unmöglich zu ignorieren.

"Wie auch immer, Miss Granger. So ungern ich es auch zugebe, aber Sie haben mit Ihrer Theorie Recht behalten. Was das Brauen des Trankes betrifft: Ich denke, dass ich dies allein übernehmen werde."

"Bei den Nachforschungen haben wir doch auch zusammen..."

"Es ist gefährlich!"

"Als ob das wirklich wichtig wäre! Ich will..."

"Sie sind immer noch meine Schülerin und ich muss Ihre Sicherheit gewährleisten."

"Professor..."

"Nein, Miss Granger! Das ist mein letztes Wort. Diesmal setzen Sie ihren sturen Gryffindor-Schädel nicht durch."

* * *

Wenn der Zunder fehlt, um die Gerüchteküche zu schüren, sterben die Flammen sehr bald ab. Schnell sind neue Opfer gefunden, an denen sich die bösen Zungen ergötzen. 

Er streitet es nicht ab, sich selbst an gewissen Gerüchten zu erfreuen, doch manche sind so weit hergeholt, dass er sie nie glauben könnte.

Doch jegliche Lästerei erstirbt, wenn die harsche Realität der Welt Einzug hält. Es gibt keinen Raum für getuschelte Gespräche und neugierige Augen, wenn jeder um sein Leben kämpfen muss.

Das alte Schloss, in dem er seit Jahrhunderten an Ort und Stelle steht, hat schon viele Dinge in seinem langen Leben gesehen. Nur einige sind schrecklicher als die anderen.

_

* * *

Erneute Explosionen erschüttern das alte Gemäuer und bunte Lichtblitze zucken durch die rasch nähernde Nacht. _

Seit Stunden gellen Schreie durch die Gänge des Schlosses. Manche verzweifelt und von Schmerz geplagt. Andere triumphierend über einen kleinen Sieg.

Verängstigte Schüler huschen mit gezückten Zauberstäben durch die Gegend, nur, um von Gestalten in schwarzen Roben und weißen Masken gestellt zu werden.

Um jeden Atemzug, den man nehmen muss, scheint gekämpft zu werden. Dicker Rauch liegt in der Luft und zeugt davon, dass irgendwo ein Feuer wütet.

Doch das alles interessiert ihn nicht mehr. Seit einigen Minuten sind seine leeren Augen auf die Szene vor sich gerichtet. Auf den dunkelhaarigen Mann am Boden mit dem blutverschmierten Gesicht. Ein gequältes Stöhnen geht von ihm aus, als er erneut versucht, sich zu bewegen. Die gebrochenen Knochen im Körper scheinen ihm dies unmöglich zu machen.

"Severus, Severus, dachtest du, ich würde ewig in Askaban schmoren und nicht von deinem Verrat erfahren?"

Er kennt den blonden Mann nur zu genau. Er ist älter seit damals geworden, doch das gefährliche Glimmen in seinen kalten, grauen Augen ist immer noch vorhanden. Auch er ist in einer schwarzen Robe gekleidet, doch die weiße Maske liegt vergessen am Boden. Der Zauberstab immer noch Funken sprühend auf den wehrlosen Mann am Boden gerichtet. Den anderen Arm fest um die zierliche Gestalt der braunhaarigen Gryffindor Hexe geschlungen.

"Lass sie los, Lucius."

Das kalte Lachen verursacht selbst bei ihm eine Gänsehaut.

"Ich habe dich und deine Vorliebe für Schlammblüter nie verstanden, Severus. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass dieses hier ein recht ansehnliches Exemplar ist. Ein wenig jung für dich, wenn du mich fragst, aber was spielt das Alter schon für eine Rolle?"

"Lass sie los!"

"Ich denke nicht, mein Lieber. Ich denke, dass Miss Granger eine hervorragende Entschädigung für meine Unannehmlichkeiten in diesem Krieg ist. Potters Schlammblut, es wird mir eine Freude sein, sie gänzlich zu brechen."

Er kann sehen, wie die junge Hexe sich verzweifelt versucht aus den Armen des anderen Mannes zu winden. Doch ihre Versuche scheinen sinnlos zu sein. Sie selbst sieht müde aus und unschöne Brandflecken zieren ihren Umhang. Das braune Haar klebt an einigen Stellen zusammen und ein kleines Rinnsal Blut läuft unaufhörlich von einer Wunde am Kopf über ihre blasse Haut des Gesichtes, nur, um von ihrem Kinn zu tropfen. Ihr Zauberstab liegt einige Meter entfernt am Boden.

"Aber, aber, Miss Granger. Hören Sie auf zu zappeln. Ich bin sicher, dass Sie unsere Zusammenkunft ebenso genießen werden, wie ich. Nott hat mir einige interessante Dinge über ihren letzten Aufenthalt in unseren Kreisen erzählt. Sicherlich können wir da anknüpfen, wo es letztens so abrupt endete."

"Bastard!"

Manchmal ist er es leid, nur herumzustehen und nicht helfen zu können. Hätte er ein Herz, so würde es sich krampfhaft zusammenziehen, als der blonde Zauberer die zierliche, junge Frau an den Haaren greift und gewaltsam zu Boden schleudert. Er würde weinen über den Schmerz, den sie erdulden muss, als ein schwerer Schuh sie in die Seite trifft und das Knacken unmissverständlich klar macht, das ihre zarten Knochen zu Bruch gegangen sind.

"Ich werde es genießen, dem kleinen Schlammblut Manieren beizubringen."

"Wenn du sie anrührst, bringe ich dich um, Lucius."

Der blonde Zauberer hebt spöttisch die Brauen. "Ich glaube kaum, dass du dich in der Position befindest, um Drohungen von dir zu geben, Severus. Aber es ist rührend, wie sehr du dich um jemanden mit so dreckigem Blut sorgst. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich gut auf sie achten werde, denn Miss Granger soll nicht mehr deine Sorge sein."

Mit Entsetzen muss er mit ansehen, wie der Blonde abermals den Zauberstab hebt. Er weiß, was folgen wird. Seit Stunden huschen die todbringenden, grünen Lichtblitze durch das alte Gemäuer. Er fühlt sich so hilflos. Hasst seine starre Gestalt. Wie sehr er sich wünscht, dem dunkelhaarigen Mann, den er schon als Jungen kannte, zu helfen. Der jungen, brillanten Hexe ein Schicksal zu ersparen, das schlimmer als der Tod war.

Seine Gelenke knirschen verzweifelt und der Wunsch in ihm, nicht mehr nur ein Augenzeuge zu sein, scheint übermächtig zu werden.

Ein lautes Sirren ertönt, als die Drahtseile, die seine Rüstung in dem alten Gemäuer verankern, nachgeben. Eine unbändige Freude erfasst ihn, als das eigene Gewicht ihn nach vorne und dem blonden Zauberer entgegen treibt. Überrascht reißt sein Gegenüber die grauen Augen auf und versucht der ungeahnten Attacke zu entkommen.

Scheppernd trifft Metall auf Steinboden. Knochen knacken unter ihm und weiches, schwaches Fleisch wird zerquetscht. Kein Ton kommt von dem Zauberer, der unter ihm begraben liegt. Kein Atemzug hebt die Brust unter seiner schweren Last.

Für Momente wird selbst ihm schwarz vor den leeren Augen.

* * *

"Was... was ist passiert?" 

"...die Verankerung muss sich irgendwie gelöst haben... Ist alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen, Miss Granger?"

"Ich denke, er hat mir ein paar Rippen gebrochen."

"Sind Sie in der Lage aufzustehen?"

"Ich denke schon, Professor."

"Dann nehmen sie die Ampulle und bringen Sie sie zu Potter."

"Aber ich kann Sie doch hier nicht allein lassen. Was ist, wenn jemand..."

"Granger! Hören Sie auf zu diskutieren und nehmen Sie die verdammte Ampulle. Potter braucht Weasley und Sie."

"Aber... aber..."

"Granger..."

"Schon gut. Wenn alles vorbei ist, komme ich sofort wieder."

"Überstürzen Sie nichts. Mir geht es gut."

"Sicher... so sehen Sie auch aus, Professor."

Kurze Zeit später sind nur noch die leichten Schritte der jungen Frau auf dem Steinboden zu hören und er weiß, dass alles bald ein Ende haben wird.

* * *

Nur von den umherschwirrenden Gesprächen weiß er, was wirklich in den letzten Minuten des Kampfes passiert war. 

Harry Potter hatte es geschafft, den dunklen Lord in der großen Halle in die Enge zu treiben. Sein bester Freund Ron Weasley an seiner Seite. Und die junge Hexe aus Gryffindor, die schließlich dazu stieß.

Sie war es, die einen Zaubertrank in einer kleinen Ampulle mit sich brachte. Einen Zaubertrank, an den sie von Anfang an geglaubt hatte. Einen Zaubertrank, an dem sie und der Zaubertränkemeister des Schlosses unermüdlich gearbeitet hatten.

Niemand weiß Genaues über den Inhalt der Ampulle zu erzählen und es wird vielleicht für immer ein Geheimnis zwischen Lehrer und Schüler bleiben.

Es heißt nur, dass Potter, nachdem er die Flüssigkeit geschluckt hatte, in ein gleißend weißes Licht getaucht wurde. Es wurde erzählt, dass nichts weiter als Asche vom dunklen Lord übrig geblieben war, als es wieder verblasste.

Nur die drei jungen Menschen werden wissen, was wirklich passiert war. Ob noch mehr hinter allem steckte. Doch manche Dinge behält man lieber für sich. Manche Dinge bleiben lieber unerzählt.

Viele Menschen waren an diesem Tage gefallen und die rechte Freude über den Sieg wollte sich nicht einstellen.

Doch der Kampf hatte ein Ende gefunden.

Wie versprochen kehrte die junge Gryffindor-Hexe zurück, um den Zaubertränkemeister in den Krankenflügel zu bringen. Es mussten viele Wunden geheilt werden.

Und auch er musste nicht lange auf dem Boden liegen.

Viele Dinge wurden in den nächsten Tagen gerichtet und für einige Zeit vermisste er die Gesellschaft der jungen Frau und des düsteren Mannes.

_

* * *

"Du siehst müde aus, Mione." _

Aufmerksam betrachtet er den jungen Zauberer mit der verblassenden Fluchnarbe auf der Stirn, dessen grüne Augen sorgsam über die zierliche Gestalt der Hexe an seiner Seite wandern.

Sie sieht wirklich müde aus. Dunkle Augenringe zeugen von Nächten, in denen sie wach gesessen haben muss. Das blasse, angespannte Gesicht spricht Bände über die eigenen Schmerzen, die sie erleidet. Und trotzdem schafft sie es, dem jungen Mann ein leichtes Lächeln zu schenken.

"Mir geht es gut, Harry."

"Nein, geht es nicht. Du brauchst Ruhe."

"Ich weiß."

"Warum ruhst du dich dann nicht aus? Du brauchst Schlaf, deine Knochen müssen heilen."

"Ich... ich kann nicht."

"Du sitzt Tag und Nacht an seinem Bett. Er schläft. Es wird ihm bald besser gehen. Doch du wirst irgendwann zusammenbrechen."

"Ich weiß."

"Ron wird das nicht mehr lange mit ansehen. Wir beide wollen dich nicht wegen so etwas verlieren. Wir haben so viel gemeinsam durchgemacht und nun machst du dich allein kaputt."

"Ich weiß."

Ein frustriertes Seufzen ist von dem jungen Mann zu hören.

"Warum tust du es dann? Snape hat nie mehr als Schimpf und Schande für uns übrig gehabt. Und nun tust du so, als wäre er der einzige, wichtige Mensch in deinem Leben."

"Ich habe einen Blick auf einen anderen Mann, als ihr ihn kennt, werfen können, Harry. Ihr kennt ihn nicht."

"Und du tust es? Mione, was ist in dich gefahren?"

"Sag mir nicht... Nein, Mione!"

"Ich kann es nicht ändern. Ich fühle, wie ich fühle. Professor Snape ist ein verbitterter Mann, der ein wenig Liebe in seinem Leben verdient hat. Auch wenn er nicht dasselbe empfindet wie ich... Das ändert nichts an meinen Gefühlen."

"Er ist alt, er ist schmierig... er ist gemein... Mione... das ist... das ist..."

"Ich kann es nicht ändern, Harry. Was denkst du, wie schockierend es für mich selbst war?"

Wieder ist ein leises und doch ergebenes Seufzen in der Ecke zu hören.

"Was ist mit Ron?"

"Ich liebe ihn so, wie ich dich liebe. Als einen Bruder, den ich nie hatte."

"Dann solltest du Snape sagen, was du mir gesagt hast, wenn er aufwacht. Auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt, aber du wirst immer meine beste Freundin sein."

"Ich kann es ihm nicht sagen, Harry. Er wird mich auslachen."

"Wo ist deine viel gelobte Gryffindor-Courage geblieben?"

Die Stimme des jungen Mannes ist sanft und in ihr scheint wirkliche Sorge über den verlorenen Mut der Hexe zu liegen.

"Ich kann es ihm nicht sagen..."

"Dann solltest du ihn vergessen."

"Ich weiß."

* * *

"Miss Granger, ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, warum Sie sich so verhalten, wie Sie sich verhalten, aber langsam ist es genug. Mir geht es gut. Ich brauche weder eine private Krankenschwester, noch eine Gryffindor, die sich wie eine Löwin, die ihre Jungen verteidigt, aufführt." 

"Aber Ihr Bein ist doch ganz offensichtlich..."

"Ich hinke noch ein wenig, aber das wird schon vergehen. Haben Sie nichts Besseres zu tun? Zum Beispiel ihre Nase in irgendeinem Buch vergraben?"

"Wenn Sie meine Gesellschaft nicht wollen, Professor Snape, müssen Sie es nur sagen."

"Das Letzte, was ich im Moment will, ist die Gesellschaft einer ärgerlichen Gryffindor. Gehen Sie zu Ihren noch ärgerlicheren Freunden und tun Sie etwas, das jemand anderen als mich belästigt."

"Wie Sie wünschen, Sir!"

* * *

"Granger!" 

"Ja, Sir?"

"Können Sie mir verraten, warum ich Ihnen vier Eulen schicke und sie allesamt ungelesen zurückkommen?"

"Nein, Sir. Sagen Sie es mir."

"Werden Sie nicht frech, Granger."

"Bei allem Respekt, Professor, ich werde nicht frech. Ich antworte nur auf Ihre Frage. Woher soll ich wissen, warum Sie vier Eulen schicken, wenn ich die Briefe nicht öffne, um sie zu lesen?"

"Treiben Sie es nicht zu weit, Granger. Ich will wissen, warum Sie sie nicht gelesen haben."

"Oh, kein besonderer Grund, Sir. Ich halte nur meine ärgerliche Gryffindor-Nase aus Ihren Angelegenheiten."

"Kommen Sie mit, Granger, bevor ich Punkte abziehe. Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe bei einem Zaubertrank."

"Sie hätten nur freundlich fragen brauchen, Professor Snape."

* * *

Manchmal möchte er breit grinsen, wenn er an diese beiden wirklich sturen Individuen denkt. Warum es sich Menschen so schwer machen, wenn sie sich doch offensichtlich mögen, wird er nie verstehen können. 

Warum sie nie zu ihren Gefühlen stehen können, noch viel weniger.

_

* * *

"Warum? Ich dachte, wir hätten etwas, das annähernd einer Freundschaft gleicht. Warum wollen Sie das so plötzlich aufgeben?" _

Diese Worte bringen Erinnerungen mit sich. Er kann sich noch genau an den fast ähnlichen Wortlaut vor Jahrzehnten erinnern. Doch damals war es eine grünäugige Hexe gewesen, die vor einem wesentlich jüngeren Severus Snape stand. Inständig hofft er, dass der Mann nicht wieder denselben Fehler begeht.

"Es gibt keine Freundschaft zwischen Lehrer und Schüler, Miss Granger."

Diese Hexe hier ist anders, als Lily Evans es vor Jahren gewesen ist. Stolz reckt sie wie sooft ihr Kinn vor und starrt dem dunkelhaarigen Zauberer aus blitzenden, braunen Augen an.

"So ist das also. Wenn Sie meine Hilfe brauchen, dann bin ich gut genug. Aber wehe, wenn ich Ihnen auch nur etwas zu nahe trete. Wovor haben Sie solche Angst?"

"Ich habe keine Angst, Granger. Gehen Sie zurück zu Ihren Gryffindors."

"Nein!"

"Wie bitte?"

"Ich sagte, nein. Oder bist du nicht nur feige, sondern auch taub, Severus Snape?"

"Achten Sie auf Ihre Wortwahl, Miss Granger."

"Und wenn nicht? Will der Professor dann Punkte abziehen? Nur zu, aber so schnell vertreibst du mich nicht."

"Gehen Sie zu Potter oder Weasley. Ich denke, ihnen wird Ihre Freundschaft mehr bedeuten. Weasley sieht so aus, als würde er sich über mehr auch nicht beschweren."

"Harry und Ron werden immer meine Freunde sein. Das kann ihnen niemand nehmen. Doch... doch von dir habe ich mir mehr erhofft. Ich dachte immer, meine Gefühle wären offensichtlich... Ich dachte immer, irgendwann... irgendwann könnten wir mehr sein."

Wenn er einen Atem hätte, dann würde er ihn gewiss anhalten, als der dunkelhaarige Mann wie erstarrt stehen bleibt. Seine Schultern angespannt, doch den Rücken immer noch zu der jungen Frau gewandt.

"Worüber reden Sie, Miss Granger?"

"Ich dachte, das wäre klar."

"Es kann nie mehr sein und wird es auch nicht. Sie sind nach wie vor meine Schülerin."

"Das ist eine armselige Ausrede, Severus Snape. In nicht mal zwei Wochen werde ich Hogwarts verlassen."

"Sie sind zu jung. Ich könnte Ihr Vater sein."

"Spielt das denn wirklich eine Rolle?"

"Ich empfinde nicht dasselbe. Sie sind ärgerlich und eine furchtbare Besserwisserin. Ich kann Sie nicht einmal richtig leiden."

"Dann drehe dich um und sage es mir ins Gesicht."

Der Mann vor ihm bleibt mit dem Rücken zu der jungen Hexe gewandt. Die Anspannung in seinen Schultern bald noch größer als zuvor.

"Gehen Sie zu Ihren Gryffindors, Miss Granger, bevor ich Punkte abziehe."

"Wie Sie wollen, Professor Snape."

* * *

Oft hat er sich gefragt, warum dieser Mann alles und jeden so vehement von sich stieß. Schon als Kind war er nicht anders gewesen. Schlimme Erfahrungen hatten seiner Seele tiefe Schnitte beschert, doch jeder Schnitt würde einmal heilen, wenn man nur die richtige Medizin hatte. Und wenn man Glück hatte, würden nur haarfeine Narben zurückbleiben. 

Manchmal hat er sich gedacht, dass es für diesen Mann zu spät war. Jeder Ertrinkende griff verzweifelt nach dem rettenden Strohhalm, doch er brach ihn entzwei.

Er mochte keine unglücklichen Menschen um sich herum.

Doch wenn sie sich selbst wehtaten, konnte er nicht helfen.

_

* * *

"Seit Tagen sitzt sie in ihrem Raum und weint. Was haben Sie getan, Snape?" _

"Ich weiß nicht, worauf Sie hinauswollen, Potter."

"Nicht? Hermione kommt zu Ihnen und legt Ihnen ihr Herz zu Füßen, das Sie nicht verdienen. Und Sie haben nichts Besseres zutun, als darauf herumzutrampeln."

"Ich trampele nicht, sondern denke logisch, Potter."

"Oh ja, logisch nennt man das also. Ich nenne es feige."

"Potter..."

"Nichts da! Sie hören mir jetzt zu, Sie kaltherziger Mistkerl! Hermione ist meine beste Freundin und ich liebe sie wie niemand anderen. Sie hat mir mal gesagt, dass es jeder verdient, geliebt zu werden, selbst Sie. Sie kann ihre Gefühle nicht ändern und ich wünschte bei Merlin, dass es ginge. Das Geringste, das Sie tun können, ist, ihr ein Freund zu sein, anstatt sie wie einen räudigen Köter davonzujagen."

"Ich finde, das geht Sie absolut nichts an, Potter."

"Und ob es mich etwas angeht! Hermione liegt mir am Herzen und ich will, dass sie glücklich ist."

"Dann machen Sie und Weasley sie doch glücklich."

"Sie will weder Ron noch mich. Egal wie schwer es zu begreifen ist, sie will Sie."

"Reden Sie mit ihr, Snape."

"Ich... kann nicht."

"Gut, dann ziehen Sie weiter Ihren Kopf ein, aber tun Sie ihr noch einmal weh, werde ich Sie umbringen."

"Fair genug, Potter."

* * *

Den Abschied findet er immer am schlimmsten. Besonders, wenn es sich um Menschen handelt, die er über die Jahre zu schätzen gelernt hatte. Gerne würde er den braunen Lockenschopf, der nun vor ihm steht, auch in Zukunft wieder in seiner Gesellschaft wissen, aber es gibt in diesem Schloss nichts, das sie halten würde. 

Seit Minuten steht sie nun schon vor ihm, in ihrer hübschen Robe, die sie zum Abschluss trug, und betrachtet ihn intensiv aus braunen Augen. Sanft gleiten ihre schmalen Finger über das kalte Metall seiner Rüstung. Wenn er menschlich wäre, hätte die zarte Berührung ein angenehmes Schaudern verursacht.

Ein sanftes Lächeln zuckt um ihre Mundwinkel.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie es passiert ist, aber ich denke der Professor und ich sind dir zu großem Dank verpflichtet. Du hast ihm und mir das Leben gerettet. Danke."

Wieder gleiten zarte Finger über Metall und er ist stolz darauf, eine solche Hexe wie sie gekannt zu haben. Nicht viele würden sich dazu herablassen, einer alten Rüstung wie ihm zu danken, denn niemand weiß, dass etwas wie Leben in ihm steckt.

"Wahrscheinlich werde ich dich, ebenso wie den Professor, nie wieder sehen. Manchmal tut es weh, Abschied für immer zu nehmen."

Er weiß nur zu genau, wovon sie redet. Abschied ist kein schönes Wort.

"Warum denken Sie, mich nie wieder zu sehen, Miss Granger? Oder die alte Rüstung?"

Überrascht wirbelt die junge Frau herum zu der düsteren Gestalt, von der er wusste, dass sie schon die ganze Zeit im Schatten gestanden hatte.

"Es ist doch ein Abschied auf immer, oder, Professor Snape?"

"Man kann nie wissen, wann man sich wieder über den Weg läuft. Das Schicksal hat seltsame Wege."

"Ich finde, dass das Schicksal wenig damit zutun hat, Professor. Der Mensch trifft seine Entscheidungen allein."

Das scheint den dunkelhaarigen Zauberer zum Überlegen anzuregen. Für kurze Zeit verrutscht die starre Maske, die sein Gesicht bedeckt und gibt Emotionen frei, die er seit Jahren nicht gesehen hat.

"Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen, Professor? Ich muss zu meinen Gryffindors zurück."

Der Schmerz in ihrer Stimme lässt sich nicht ganz verstecken, doch sie hält ihren Grund. Sie wird immer eine mutige Hexe bleiben.

"Miss Granger... Hermione... vielleicht sollten wir... reden?"

Er ist kein Mann, der seine Gefühle leicht zum Ausdruck bringt, doch dieser kleine Schritt ist bald mehr, als er bieten kann.

"Worüber, Sir? Ich denke, dass es nichts mehr zu sagen gibt."

"Es gibt noch so viel, über das wir reden müssen. Ich bin kein einfacher Mann, Hermione, bitte mache es mir nicht zu schwer. Hast du Zeit?"

"Wenn ich von allem so viel wie Zeit hätte, dann wäre ich eine reiche Hexe."

Mit einem guten Gefühl in seiner Rüstung sieht er den beiden so unterschiedlichen Menschen hinterher, wie sie ihren Weg in Richtung Kerker einschlagen. Bemerkt, wie sie beinahe schüchtern näher aneinander rücken, um ein leises Gespräch zu führen. Hände, die sich per Zufall streifen und das Leuchten von Hoffnung, das so strahlend hell von ihnen ausgeht.

Mit viel Geduld und Entschlossenheit kann man das dickste Eis schmelzen. Die höchsten Hürden werden überbrückt, wenn man es nur zusammen tut.

Für diese Beiden hat er wirklich ein gutes Gefühl.

* * *

Jetzt, Jahre später, weiß er, dass er nicht falsch gelegen hat. Er ist ein aufmerksamer Beobachter. 

Es hat viel Zeit beansprucht, um Missverständnisse zu umgehen. Den anderen wirklich kennenzulernen. Nicht immer war es glücklich, doch meistens war es ein großer Schritt in die richtige Richtung.

Manchmal kommen Beide ihn noch besuchen, doch es ist selten geworden, seitdem der Zaubertränkemeister seinen Posten jemand Jüngerem überlassen hatte.

Doch die kurzen Blicke, die er noch auf sie erhaschen kann, sagen ihm, dass sie glücklich sind. Alle Bitterkeit ist verloren, schreckliche Erinnerungen sind fast getilgt.

Geflüsterte Gespräche drehen sich manchmal um das seltsame Paar, das unzertrennlich zu sein scheint.

Doch seltsam findet er die anderen, die nichts von alledem zu wissen scheinen, was diese Beiden teilen.

Manchmal ist er traurig, sie nicht mehr unter seinen Fittichen zu haben. Aber es gibt andere, die er beobachten kann.

Sein Augenmerk fliegt wieder zu den beiden jungen Schülern, die sich seit geraumer Zeit in seiner Nähe streiten. Nicht viel älter als zwölf sind das dunkelhaarige Mädchen mit den weichen braunen Augen und der rothaarige Junge dessen grüne Augen zornig blitzen.

"Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich mich überhaupt mit dir abgebe, Snape. Von einer Slytherin kann man nicht viel erwarten."

"Denkst du, ich bin begeistert davon, mit dir zu arbeiten, Potter? Als ob ein Gryffindor so viel besser wäre."

"Wenn ich daran denke, die ganzen Sommerferien mit dir zu verbringen, wird mir jetzt schon ganz schlecht. Ich weiß nicht, was mein Vater sich dabei gedacht hat."

"Dann sag doch ab, Potter. Ich wäre froh darüber, aber du hast zum Schluss den Schaden, denn schließlich weiß ich, wie sehr du meine Mutter magst."

"Tante Hermione würde sicherlich..."

"Nenn sie nicht Tante, das ist widerlich."

"Du nennst meinen Vater doch auch Onkel Harry."

"Das ist was Anderes, Potter."

Manchmal denkt er sich, dass manche Dinge sich nie ändern werden, egal, wie viel Zeit vergeht.

Doch er wird immer derselbe bleiben. Er wird noch in vielen Jahren hier stehen und stiller Augenzeuge sein.

* * *

Love is the feeling that you feel, when you feel the feeling that you never felt before. **

* * *

ENDE **

AN2: Etwas lang? Öhm...sollten ursprünglich nur fünf oder sechs Seiten werden. Mit 24 lieg ich ja fast richtig, gelle? Review? Bütte?


End file.
